The 7th Year Itch
by RosaFinch
Summary: COMPLETE..."Sorry Malfoy, for the way I treated you this morning. I just can’t seem to get the image of you in your boxers out of my head and I am taking my frustration out on you..." HPGW RWPP DMHG
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: A NEW STORY! I am just starting off on a whim. No clue where this is going, so far. Just check out the first chapter and let me know what you think!**

The 7th Year Itch

Chapter 1: Train Ride

Draco stared out the compartment window, his mind completely void of thought. The summer had been tiring, stressful, and well, different.

His father's face quickly flashed in his mind, Draco's own wand pointed at his father's chest.

_"Go on boy, I dare you. You wouldn't kill you own father," snarled Lucius._

_In the distance, was a weak, female voice, "Do it Malfoy, now before it's too late."_

_Draco wanted to turn and look at her but didn't want to loose contact with his father. She was hurt and he wanted to help, but this was up to him. Voldemort had been dead, no more than five minutes, thanks to Potter. Now, his father was seeing to it that his only son pay for betraying him and the family name._

_"Listen to the mudblood son, best kill me now before I do you in," Lucius continued the sneer, but Draco could see the fear in his eyes. His wand was in the safe hands of Ron Weasley, Lucius was defenseless. So why was he hesitating to kill him. Kill the man that made his life a living hell._

_Once again he heard voices from behind him._

_"We need to get her to St. Mungo's," shouted a male voice._

_A frightened girl was sobbing, "The bleeding won't stop!"_

_"He got her good."_

_Draco listened as hate rose more into his him, his blood beginning to boil. As if in slow motion, he raised his wand at his father. Lucius' eyes widened as he saw Draco's mouth open, he could do nothing. He was dying at the hands of his son._

_"So be it, son."_

_With a flick of the wrist, Draco shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Draco fell back words as the flash of green hit his father's chest. Lucius let out a long, frightful scream._

"Draco, you alright?"

Draco shook to attention and looked up at the person who had just entered his compartment.

"I'm fine," he said solemnly. He looked back out the window and could see the lights of Hogwart's in the distance.

"Well, prefects and the heads need to meet before we get to school, you coming?"

Draco nodded at the boy, "I will be there in a second."

The boy nodded back and exited back out the compartment. Draco slowly tugged his robes over his clothes. He dug further into his trunk and pulled out a badge. He pinned it to his robes, with which he rubbed it to make it shine brighter. He looked at the _'H'_ and grinned to himself, "Really thought Potter was going to get this," he said to himself. He messed with his hair with a small hand mirror.

As he did so, a small knot hit his stomach. He realized, he would be seeing Potter, Weasley and Granger for the first time since that night. Throughout the war last year, he had been a spy for the Order. Not wanting to be what his father was. The mighty three had a hard time trusting him, but in the end, he had earned their respect.

He knew Granger had survived her injuries through word of mouth. He asked the right people how she was, to be sure no one really caught on of how concerned he was. She had made a pretty swift recovery and was out of St. Mungo's in just a few weeks time.

Draco made his way out of the compartment. He walked fairly quickly to the back of the train and the noise of a large group became louder. He put his hand to the handle and took in a deep breath. He opened it slowly and the talking decreased to a hush. He looked around at the faces which were looking right back to him.

"And here is the new Head Boy," stated Ernie MacMillan, "Bout time, _Malfoy_," he said with a smirk.

"Thanks for that McMillan ," Draco shut the compartment, "So, did I miss anything?"

"Not really, I can't seem to get them into order," Draco looked to his right as Hermione walked up to him, "But, you walking into the room sure seems to be a good start," she smiled at him and his stomach knotted back up.

"Er... Granger, good to see you are up and about. In the hospital long?" he muttered out while fidgeting with his robes.

"Just a few weeks, not too long, but you knew that already didn't you?" Before he had a chance to respond she turned to the group, "Alright everyone! Quiet _please_!" she paused for a moment hoping with little success the once again rowdy room would get quiet again. She turned to Draco with a pleading look.

He let out a breath and brought two of his fingers to his lips and let out a loud whistle, "_Oy_!! _QUIET_!!"

A large hush fell back onto the room. Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder, "Thanks," she whispered.

Draco smiled weekly and watched her address the group. 'This is going to be a strange year,' he thought to himself.

**A/N: Well? What do you think so far? I will wait on reviews to see if I continue with this. With out interest, I see no point.**

**Anyways, as I said before, this all just came together as I typed. A few ideas are coming to mind.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know! I know! Took me long enough, right? Sorry about that! I had a 2nd chapter about a week ago and HATED it. I didn't feel like it was worthy of my readers. I hope you like this continuation. I apologize for ANOTHER Draco/Hermione story, but I just can't bring myself to do any different.**

**Anywho, let's continue on, shall we?**

Chapter 2: What the?

Hermione and Ron made their way back to the compartment bickering as usual.

"Were you this lazy when we dated?" griped Hermione.

"Herm, I have always been lazy, you would think after six years you would know that by now!" stated Ron, "Besides, it's not like I am Head Boy, the privilege of spending a majority of our seventh year with you has been given to Malfoy."

Hermione stopped quickly causing Ron to just miss smacking into the back of her.

She quickly turned to see a puzzled Ron looking at her, "What's up with you?" he asked.

"Please do not remind me of the fact that Malfoy is Head Boy, alright. I'd rather not think about it just yet."

She turned back around and continued her retreat back to their compartment.

"But, you two seemed to be getting on fine back there," stated Ron with mild confusion.

"Yes well, I need to be civil, right? Us being Head boy and girl, we need to set an example," she stated with firm authority.

"Hermione, I would think you of all people would be passed that stuff from before. That was the old Malfoy. The rest of us have gotten past it, why can't you?" asked Ron with irritation.

Hermione didn't answer him. He was right, but something inside her wouldn't, or couldn't get past it. Ron and Harry were willing to give him a chance. That is a massive step for them. But she still had doubts.

Before she knew it, they were back at the compartment door. She grasped the handle and slid open the door.

"Oy!! Ginny! Harry!" Ron stumbled back, quickly covering his eyes with both hands, "Do you think you could do that somewhere a bit more private."

Ron and Hermione had seemed to walk in at exactly the wrong time. Harry and Ginny were in a rather compromising position. A position an older brother would rather not see his youngest in, especially with his best friend.

Harry pulled away from Ginny, his face scarlet, "Sorry Ron, guess we got carried away."

Ginny, however, was not phased by the interruption what so ever and was trying her best to contain her giggles.

"Now we see why you jetted out of the prefects meeting Gin," breathed Ron as he closed the compartment door behind him.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked Hermione who had already taken a seat across from them, barely even noticing the bickering that was being exchanged.

Hermione, who was staring out the compartment window with a glazed expression, shook to attention, "Hmm? Oh, nothing, just fine."

"Malfoy is Head Boy," said Ron as he pulled his robes over his shoulder.

"Well, that was obvious when you or Harry didn't get it," quipped Ginny who was also tugging her robes over her clothes.

"I am fine, I couldn't give a rat's ass if he was the new Defense teacher," huffed Hermione as she adjusted the Head Girl pin on her robes, which she had put on before the prefects meeting, "Let's just not talk about it alright," she moaned as she stood from her seat.

The remaining three shrugged and nodded in silent agreement. The train came to a halt and they made their way out of the compartment.

--------------

Draco made his way to the Slytherin table alongside Goyle and Pansy. The three had worked for Dumbledore and the Order as spies on their parents. This of course surprised many of the students and faculty of Hogwarts. The fact that they were actually on the good side of the war was definitely a shock. Crabbe was also willing to defy his parents and once found out, was killed by the hands of his father, just minutes before Ron had hit the older Crabbe with the killing curse.

The students that had been a part of the war were a large part of the defeat of the Dark Lords and his Death Eaters. Only two didn't make it out of the war alive. Crabbe being one, the other, Padma Patil, who was killed in an instant by Bellatrix Lastrange.

The three Slytherins took their seat and Draco's eyes met instantly with Hermione Granger's. She quickly looked away and pretended to be stretching her back.

He grinned a bit at this and was tapped lightly on the arm by Pansy, "You two seemed to get along alright in the meeting, huh?" she asked sweetly, "Do you suppose she knows how much you fancy her."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Shut it Parkinson."

He knew she was joking with him. It definitely wasn't jealousy. The fact that Pansy now fancied none other than Ron Weasley was enough of a shock. After he had pulled her quickly out of harm's way, a stunning charm delivered from a stray wand, the Weasley was now her night in shining armor.

"Will you just talk to her? That is what I did, walked right up to Ronald and told him I fancied him and wanted him to take him to the first Hogsmeade weekend. It's not hard."

Draco raised his eyes in shock, "When did you do that," he asked.

She smiled sweetly, "Right before the prefect's meeting. I made sure no one was listening, just in case he turned me down," she said with a blush.

"And, what did he say?"

"Well," she moved around uncomfortably in her seat, "He hasn't answered me yet. He just kinda wriggled around a bit, said he would let me know."

Draco laughed and shook his head, "Who would have thought? Pansy Parkinson and Ron Weasley. Things are definitely changing around here."

--------------

Hermione watched Ron anxiously await the end of the rather long Sorting ceremony, the sight was rather amusing.

"Why do you suppose there are so many new students, this is taking forever," moaned Ron as he started longingly at the plate in front of him, "I could eat three hippogriffs!"

"Calm down Ron," said Hermione calmly, "I am assuming more parents would like their children looked over by Dumbledore."

"'Suppose your right, but- Oh! Finally!"

The trio watched on as food magically appeared before them. Ron didn't hesitate, he grabbed anything he could get his hands on and began furiously stuffing his mouth with roast and rolls.

Hermione rolled her eyes and began dishing out her food. She soon felt the feeling that she felt all through the meeting on the train. She looked up and caught eyes with Malfoy, for the second time since they were in the Great Hall. But this time, she didn't look away as quickly. He smiled sweetly at her but she didn't return one. She looked to her left, pretending to be involved in a conversation between Lavender and Dean.

"So Parvati is missing her seventh year?" asked Dean with a mouth full of potatoes.

A mournful looking Lavender nodded, "She just didn't want to face things here, too many memories, you know?"

Hermione smiled weekly at Lavender. Last she had seen her was at the memorial service for Padma Patil, "We will miss her, both of them. Will you be alright Lavender? You know, with out Parvati here?"

Lavender let out a small chuckle, "Oh yes, fine, just fine. Thank you Hermione, but I try not to be too selfish, at least I didn't lose a sister."

Dean and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"So, Ron, heard you got asked out today on the train?" snickered Seamus

Hermione head turned quickly to see Ron turning beet red, "I don't know what your talking about, Finnigan," stuttered Ron. It was obvious he was lying.

Seamus leaned in closer and spoke in a whisper, "Come one, Hannah heard Pansy ask you to the first Hogsmeade, you going?"

Hermione's jaw dropped, as did the Dean and Lavenders, and Harry and Ginny who had been in there own deep conversation brought their conversation to a hault.

"That's none of your business," sputter Ron, who dropped the buttered roll that was in his hand. He stood from his chair, and walked quickly out of the Hall.

"Why'd you have to bring that up now, Seamus," asked Ginny with disgust.

"What? I didn't know he would get so upset," he looked around at the rest of the group, "Well, what do you suppose is going on with them?"

"Dunno," quipped Dean, "But looks like we may find out soon enough," he jabbed his thumb towards the doors where Pansy was quickly following the path Ron had just been on.

Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table and once again saw Draco, who simply shrugged his shoulders. This time, Hermione gave him a sweet smile."

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know, Ron and Pansy, what the hell!?? I thought I would throw something interesting in there. I think it will be fun to write about.**

**For those who want longer chapters, I apologize, but, being that I work 45 hours a week and that is the only time I have access to a computer, I am limited to writing more. Unless you want updates every three weeks, which I know my readers wouldn't like.**

**I really hope this is okay so far. I feel my writing is a bit off these days. Let me know, Please R&R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, looks like you guys like what I have going so far. Let's hope I keep it up, huh? )**

**Anyways, we got through another hurricane. Not much went on here in Northeast Florida. Lots of wind and Lots of rain!! A few trees down and signs turned, but nothing we didn't see three weeks ago with Francis.**

**Alright, enough blabbering, on with the story...**

Chapter 3: The Heads of Hogwart's

"You ready, Gin?" asked Harry as they rose from the Gryffindor table.

"Sorry, Harry. I need to get the first years in order and to the tower with Colin," Ginny smiled at the disappointment in Harry's face, "Don't worry, we will have plenty of time to ourselves all year, promise," she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright. Hermione, you coming?" he asked as he joined Seamus and Dean.

Hermione shook her head, "Sorry Harry, I am to meet with Professor McGonagall. She is showing me to my Head girl tower," a frown came across her face, "I hope it isn't too close to Malfoy's."

Harry hit her playfully on the back, "No worries Hermione. Hey maybe you two will spend so much time together and fall in love. Hell, if Ron and Pansy can do it, so can you two," he said with a chuckle.

"I _heard_ that," said a mournful voice.

The group turned to see Ron coming up behind them, "Ron, we thought you were off making out with Parkinson in an empty classroom," laughed Seamus.

"Finnegan, don't make me hurt you," mumbled Ron.

Hermione thought maybe it was her, but she could have sworn she saw a bit of a blush cross his face, "Well, I will see you guys later, there is McGonagall."

Hermione said her goodbyes and watched the group exit the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny stealing one last kiss before she turned towards a group of trembling first years. Hermione made her way over to McGonagall, and just as she walked up, Draco did the same just to her left. She felt the sudden urge to scream but retained it as McGonagall spoke.

"Good evening, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I trust you both had good summers, er" she paused momentarily and gave Hermione a sympathetic look, "We were all glad to see you recover so quickly."

"Thank you," muttered Hermione as she quickly avoided eye contact with her.

"But, I am too show you to your Head's tower, if you will follow me," she retreated forward with Draco and Hermione following.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Hermione thought suddenly of the last words McGonagall had spoken to them, "Er- professor, er, back there, when you said our Head's tower, didn't you mean, _towers_? As in plural?"

Draco quickly thought of this, she was right. Were they to be sharing a tower? He had always thought the Head Boy and Girl had separate living quarters. McGonagall's voice quickly spoke over his thoughts.

"You both will be in the same tower, separate bedrooms, however you will share a common room," she stopped suddenly and turned to them, "Is that going to be a problem, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione opened her mouth to object but noticed the look of defiance on her face. She looked quickly over at Draco who simply shrugged his shoulders at her, "No Professor, no it won't be a problem."

"Good, now let's go," McGonagall turned quickly on her heel and continued walking, Draco and Hermione not far behind.

They had retreated to the Northeast part of the castle, and Hermione felt as if her shoes were slowly filling up with blood. Finally, McGonagall stopped in front of a statue of a beautiful witch and handsome wizard, who seemed to be sharing a friendly embrace.

McGonagall turned to see the two teenagers staring adamantly at the statue and answered the question one of them was bound to ask, "This is the statue of Elizabeth and Eric. They were best friends all their lives and eventually realized that the love they shared for each other was far greater than friendship. The reason they guard this tower is to show the bond between man and women and how their separate strengths prove greater when merged together."

McGonagall stopped and smiled, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to ramble on, shall we go in?" She turned to the statue, "Friendship and Love," the statue quickly moved and showed the bottom of a set of stairs. The trio retreated to the top where they met a large oak door. McGonnagal reached into her robes and pulled an old key and proceeded to unlock the door. She swung open the door and entered a dark room. Draco and Hermione entered cautiously behind her.

They were surrounded by complete darkness, "I _can't_ believe it, I told the house elves to have this room ready!' seethed McGonnagall.

"Tis' ready ma'am," squeaked a small voice.

Hermione jumped at the new voice and nearly fell over, but was caught from the back by Draco, "Er- thank you," she muttered as she quickly got out of his grasp. She did, however notice how firm it actually was.

"Dobby, is that you? Where are the lights?" begged McGonagall.

And as quickly as she spoke the last word, a snap was heard and the room was illuminated.

Hermione gasped in awe at the beauty of her surrounding. The room was circular in shape, much like the Gryffindor common room. There were two large couches sitting perpendicular of a very large fireplace. The colors were mixed tastefully with hints of garnet, gold, green and silver.

"Let me show you two to your rooms, Draco over here," McGonagall led Draco to an oak door just to the left.

Hermione watched the two figures disappear into the doorway. I guess he is good looking. He seems to be different, in a good way. But, no, it's Malfoy, not Draco, what is wrong with me!

Hermione jumped as a small hand tugged at her robes, "Friend of _Harry Potters_!" squeaked the house elf.

Hermione smiled, "Hello Dobby! How are you?"

"_OH_ just wonderful! And how is Harry Potter?"

Hermione smiled at Dobby's slight obsession with Harry, "Wonderful, he is doing great. Would you like me to say hello for you?"

"Dobby, please go fetch some tea for them please."

Hermione turned to see Draco and McGonagall emerge back from Draco's room, "Ms. Granger, I will show you your room, follow me."

Hermione nodded and looked back down at Dobby, who had a sudden fear in his eyes, "M-m-master M-m-malfoy," he bowed slowly towards Draco.

Hermione was about to respond when Draco beat her to it, "Dobby, I am not your master anymore, and there is no need for you to be afraid of me," he walked over to Dobby and held out his hand, "Please, let's be friends," Dobby looked fearfully at Draco and over to Hermione who smiled.

"It's okay Dobby, he is a good guy. He won't hurt you, I promise. We are all friends, even him and Harry are friends," Hermione was smiling at Dobby. She didn't notice the smile she was getting from Draco.

"Ms. Granger, please I have too much to do, let me show you your room," said McGongall impatiently and she turned quickly a door to their right.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I will tell Harry you said hello," she looked up at Draco and moved quickly to the other room.

Draco watched her enter the room and Dobby tugged at his robes, "Sir, Dobby likes her, she is always so nice to Dobby. Dobby thinks she can be a bit crazy but he still likes her," he smiled sweetly up at Draco and with the snap of his fingers, disappeared.

-------------

Draco was sprawled on the plush bed reading the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. He was in his usual sleeping attire, green silk boxers, which with nothing else left little to the imagination. He liked having his own private sleeping quarters. Privacy was always something he never got much of before. That, and he was tired of having to fall asleep before Goyle's snores filled the dormitory.

He was just finishing up an article on the Ministry's strong effort to keep a certain hush hush affair between a very important official and a squib with a very raunchy reputation, who was rumored to be "with child." A small tap at his door startled him a bit, but he closed the paper and spoke ou, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Um, Malfoy, it's me, Hermione," said the sweet voice.

Draco smiled at her politeness, "I figured as much, since you do live here."

"Right, sorry, did I wake you?" she asked.

Draco moved to the door and slowly opened. He tried hard to contain his laughter as Hermione's eyes grew larger, trying her best not to stare at his bare chest.

"Er- would you please put something on," she stuttered, trying to sound offended.

"Why, I've got my bowers on, their just like swim trunks," argued Draco as he folded his arms.

"Yes well, I don't see a pool anywhere around here so..." she paused and took in a deep breath, "Nevermind, look, we need to discuss a few things before tomorrow."

"Such as?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Malfoy, we are Head Boy and Head Girl, we have responsibilities, now I thought first we would go over the Halloween Ball. It's the first year for this and-"

Draco reached out and put a hand to her shoulder, "Granger, that's not for almost two months, I think we can get by not discussing it until tomorrow."

"But-"

"Look, we have had a long day, I am beat, I just want to relax my mind and body before the start of classes tomorrow. Should we just plan a night of the week to meet on things such as this?"

Hermione contained a smile, "that is a good idea, um, what days are good for you?"

"Well, I have Quidditch practice on Tuesdays, how about Thursdays?" said Draco as he stretch his arms up.

Hermione caught herself quickly as she studied the muscles along his abdomen, "Uh, yeah, Thursdays, that sounds good."

"Great!" exclaimed Draco, "It's a date then, goodnight Granger."

Hermione contained her blush, "Yes, alright fine, see you tomorrow," she turned swiftly and retreated to her bedroom door and shut it, not knowing a set of eyes was watching every step.

-----------

**A/N: Whew!! Done, I wanted to get this to you all before the weekend. Hope you all are doing well.**

**Elizabeth and Eric is a dedication to my dear friend who lost his life on August 17 at the age of 23. I love you Eric.**

**Please read and review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, another chapter. I am slowly getting back into my groove. I have been reading through my other stories and their reviews to try to get some motivation. Last thing I want to do is disappoint you guys!**

**Enjoy the chapter!!**

Chapter 4: Sexual Tension

Hermione dressed quickly, excited for the first day of her classes. She couldn't believe that this was her last year at Hogwart's. It saddened her to know that in less than a year, she would no longer be a student in the castle.

She slowly opened the door out to the common room, hoping not to run into Draco. She closed the door to her bedroom slowly and scurried out of the tower. As much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't get the vision of him in his boxer's out of her mind. She refused to admit that she had a small attraction to him. He had a big enough ego. She couldn't allow it to swell even larger.

As she made her way through the corridors, she spotted three familiar backs just ahead of her, "Hey, wait up."

The three forms stopped and smiled as Hermione met up with them. She made her way alongside Harry who put an arm around her, "Morning, how was your first night in your own private dormitory?" he smirked.

"Oh you wouldn't believe it! I actually have to share a tower with _Malfoy_," she rolled her eyes dramatically, "He is such a pompous ass."

"You two have to live together?" giggled Ginny.

"We share a common room. Thankfully, we have our own separate bedrooms and baths," sighed Hermione.

"That's not too bad," said Ron, "Besides, I still think you are over-reacting with this whole, _'I hate Malfoy'_ thing, you do remember him saving your life, right?"

"Ron, I am well aware of the service he performed for the Order, but saying he saved my life is a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?" stated Hermione.

Harry, Ginny and Ron all shared weary looks, "Um, Herm-"

At that second a loud crash was heard just ahead of them, "_Arggh_, looks like some fifth years are already pranking the first years. I mean, _really_, it's just the first day. I will see you guys downstairs."

And at that, Hermione's walk turned into a small sprint as she made her way towards the group of students.

"Um, guys, I think Hermione's got a bit of memory loss," stuttered Ron.

"I think that is pretty obvious Ron," said Ginny.

-----------------

Draco was making his way towards the Slytherin table when he heard his name being called from behind, "Malfoy, come here please."

He turned to see Hermione dragging two fifth year Slytherins by the robes, both with amused looks on their faces, "What seems to be the problem, Miss Granger."

"These two thought it would be funny to stick dungbombs in several first years' school bags. I think you should take them to Professor Snape for a rightful punishment."

Draco smiled, "Why can't you take them, you are Head Girl. You have just as much right as I do."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "As much as I would like to, just to be certain there isn't any house biased being placed in rightful punishment, I feel, them being your protégés you should take some responsibility for it."

Draco stared at her, dumbfounded, "_Excuse_ me, _I_ need to take responsibility?" Draco folded his arms and sneered at her, "Enlighten me, why the _hell_ should I do that?"

"They are in _your_ house, Malfoy, they are _your_ responsibility. You need to keep a better eye out," scolded Hermione. She had now released her captives and was pointing a threatening finger at Draco.

"What is your problem Granger, why are you so uptight," he looked at the two fifth years that were both enamored with the argument that was taking place in front of them. He looked back at Hermione and smirked, "Josh, Tim come with me to Professor Snape's office. As for you Miss Granger, I suggest you find a shagging partner soon, or you are likely to explode."

He gave her one finally glare and walked out of the Great Hall, being followed by the two fifth years whom were doing a poor job at hiding their laughter.

Hermione stared after him in rage, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Draco did not turn around to respond. She looked back to see most of the hall looking at her, "Oh shove off, all of you," she walked quickly over to the Gryffindor table and plopped down between Lavender and Seamus, "What a git," she muttered to herself as she grabbed a piece of toast.

"Er, Hermione, are you-"

"Don't talk to me, Lavender," muttered Hermione as she spread jelly on her toast. She looked up to see Harry, Ron and Ginny staring at her in awe, "Would you three stop that," and she crammed the toast into her mouth.

"I would gladly be a shagging partner for you Hermione," whispered Seamus.

Everyone's eyes widened at his braveness and stupidity. Hermione slowly turned to him and smiled, "Don't flatter yourself Finnegan," laughed Hermione as she dropped the remains of her toast onto the plate in front of her. "I will see you guys in Potions."

She stood quickly and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Wow," said Lavender, "Is it just me, or does she want to jump Malfoy's bones?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Ron

"Oh come off of it. Don't tell me you can't sense the sexual tension there? Ginny, you see it, right?" asked Lavender.

"I sure do," stated Ginny. Harry and Ron raised their brows at her, "Oh guys, it's so obvious."

"You guys are crazy, she despises him," exclaimed Ron, "That's obvious."

"Whatever," shrugged Ginny. She kissed Harry on the cheek and stood from her seat, "I better get to Herbology, I will see you guys at lunch."

"Let's get going guys, I would rather not hear Snape's bitching if we are late," moaned Harry.

They all made their way out of the Great Hall and down towards the dungeons. Harry and Ron were explaining to Lavender, Seamus and Dean their worry that Hermione may still have a bit of memory loss from the last night of the War.

"He saved her life and all she can do is treat him like the old Malfoy. I guess memory loss would be the only reasonable explanation."

"Someone should talk to her about it. That or tell Dumbledore, he will know what to do," said Dean.

"I've thought about that, but if I know Hermione like I think I do, she will need solid proof, a pensive maybe?" asked Ron.

"Hey guys! What about a pensive?"

The group all turned quickly to see Hermione, "Er-hey," muttered the group in chorus.

"_Wow_, were you talking about me?" smiled Hermione.

"No, no, we were just talking about, um, when Harry saw into Snape's pensive, that's all, right guys?" stutterd Ron as he looked hopefully around at the group who all nodded in agreement.

Hermione looked curiously at them, "Um, alright. Anyways, I am sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have taken my anger with Malfoy out on all of you."

"You sure it's anger," giggled Lavender and Dean elbowed her in her arm, "Oy, what was that for?"

-------------

Draco walked into the Potions classroom in a horrible mood. Having to take Josh and Tim to Snape's office cut off much of his breakfast time and once he finally returned to the Great Hall, he had five minutes to eat what he could before getting to class.

He walked in and noticed Goyle had chosen to sit at the table just in front of Hermione and Harry. Draco almost wished Goyle hadn't become such a softy. Normally, he wouldn't have hesitated to kick someone out of their seats for their usual table. Draco sucked in his pride and made his way towards the table.

"Your late Draco, five points from your house," sneered Snape.

Draco looked up at Snape in surprise. Things were definitely changing around here. Normally Snape wouldn't look twice at him walking in late. Draco made his way next to Goyle and slumped into the empty chair. As he did so, he could have sworn he heard a triumphant, "Hmph," from behind him which sounded much like a certain know-it-all witch.

He turned around, not looking at Hermione and greeted Harry, "Morning Potter, how was the rest of your summer?"

"Fine, yours?" asked Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to reading her 7th year potions book. Harry and Draco finished their conversation quickly as Snape hushed the classroom.

--------------

Hermione gathered her things and was waiting for Harry and Ron when Draco walked up, "Can I help you?" she asked with irritation in her voice.

"I just wanted you to know, Josh and Tim both got detention for a week and lost their privilege for the first Hogsmeade weekend," he answered sternly.

"Should be two weeks, but, I would expect nothing else from Snape," she responded coldly.

Draco crossed his arms and stared sternly at her, "What is your deal Granger?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked with more irritation.

"Well, up until last night, you were being fairly decent to me, and I don't believe I have said or done anything to you in that time to deserve the attitude."

"I don't know what you are talking about. You guys ready?" she asked looking over Draco's shoulder at Ron and Harry.

They both nodded, "See you later Malfoy," said Ron.

Draco nodded towards Ron and Harry and turned back to Hermione, "You aren't going to answer me are you?"

"What am I suppose to say?" asked Hermione, no interest in her voice.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe, sorry Malfoy, for the way I treated you this morning. I just can't seem to get the image of you in your boxers out of my head and I am taking my frustration out on you. Something like that maybe?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "You're an egotistical asshole," and fighting the urge to slap him, she turned on her heel and walked quickly out the door.

-----------

**A/N: Do you likey? Please R&R!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Green Monster

**A/N: Alright! Lot's of good feedback. Thanks guys!**

**I want to give a shot out to my devoted reader who has been with me since my first fic...**

**Thanks for the great words Tonks-P-Fan!! This chappie is dedicated to you!**

Chapter 5: The Green Monster

Hermione walked fast down the corridor, a prominent scowl on her face. It had been a week since she had spoken more than three words to Draco. They both tried hard to avoid each other in their tower. They still hadn't met on their Head Boy and Girl duties, neither really minding. She barely noticed the form in front of her when she turned the corner, "Argh," she fell back and landed hard on the stone floor and her books spread all around.

"Watch where you're going," said the sharp voice, "You alright Granger?"

Hermione shook to attention and looked up into a set of blue eyes, "Er-, sorry, I was just...thank you Blaise."

Blaise helped Hermione to her feet and proceeded to help her pick up her books, "Wow, that's a first," he chuckled.

Hermione looked at him curiously, "What's a first?"

"Well, you called me by my first name, usually it's my surname, _if_ I am lucky enough for you to talk to me."

Hermione took the remaining books from him and shook her head, "Yeah, well, thanks for helping me pick these up. I need to get to the library." With out another glance she began to walk past him, but her progress was stopped by his hand on her arm.

"Just a minute Granger," she turned back and he smiled, "Guess I should return the politeness, Hermione."

She tried her best to force an annoyed look, but she had a hard time doing so when he was smiling at her. She had never noticed how handsome Blaise Zabini really was. He was in great shape, and he had a very sweet looking face. In the past, just the fact that he was a Slytherin just kept her from realizing his good qualities.

"Listen, Hermione, do you think you could take it a bit easier on Draco?" he asked sweetly, "He really is trying to get into people's good graces, he knows it will be hard, but, well, you really are making it difficult."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't know what you are talking about. I am treating him the way I feel he deserves to be treated. He is a pompous ass Zabini. It's that simple. I am not going to forget that just because he helped bring down Voldemort. We all did are part, he doesn't deserve any more recognition than the rest of us."

Blaise looked at her with, his brow low, "Granger, I think you of all people should treat him with a bit more respect, you owe a lot to him."

Hermione's mouth dropped, "_Excuse_ me, _ME_? What is that suppose to-"she stopped and took in a long deep breath and let it out slowly, "Look, I really have to go. Goodbye," she turned and he grabbed her arm again but this time she just shook him off and continued walking.

Blaise watched her walk away and spoke quietly to himself, "She's cute when she is angry," and he began his walk back to the dungeons.

------------

"Harry, I would really appreciate it if you weren't all over my sister while I am sitting here, I am really beginning to lose my appetite."

Harry and Ginny laughed at the thought of this actually happening, "Ron, I am not sure that is possible," chuckled Harry.

They were sitting at the Gryffindor table enjoying another superb meal. Hermione was just walking up, a look of exhaustion on her face.

"'Bout time you got here, food's almost gone," stated Harry.

Hermione sat next to Ron who was now fully enjoying a leg of chicken, "I know, I am starving, I had to get the library and find a book for my Muggle Studies project."

"That's not due for another _five_ months!" exclaimed Harry, "Even for you that is jumping the gun."

"Harry, I would think you knew me better than that," at that moment, she looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed Blaise take a seat next to Draco. She rolled her eyes dramatically, "You wouldn't believe what Zabini said to me earlier. He actually asked me to take it easy on Malfoy, says I am being too hard on him. Can you _believe_ it? Him of all people," she griped as she served her self a spoon of potatoes.

"Er- well, maybe he is right," said Ron, "You are giving him a hard time."

Hermione shot him a dirty look, "Really? And why does it matter? It's not like he has a heart, I am not hurting his feelings."

"What is you problem lately Hermione. You are being a real- a real," Harry struggled with his words.

"A real bitch," said Ginny loudly.

Everyone's heads turned to the red head who then turned bright red, "Sorry, but well, it's true Hermione. I mean the guy saved -"

She was cut off by Harry's hand over her mouth, "Saved the Order, yeah, bringing the Slytherin kids over to our side."

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked anxiously at Hermione who was in deep thought, "Yes well, that was decent of him, but his cockiness is uncalled for," she dropped her fork and stood from her seat.

"Hermione, I am sorry I said that I just-"

"No, no, it's alright Ginny. You guys are right, I will try to be a bit more civil, I promise. I am really tired, I am going to get to bed early. I will see you all tomorrow."

She turned and retreated out of the great hall. Harry and Ron's eyes went from Hermione's back over to Ginny's, "I thought we decided to talk to Dumbledore before we brought that up," said Harry.

"I know, I know, I just, she's really pissing me off with this whole thing. I got carried away I am sorry. When are we going to talk to Dumbledore, I mean, it won't be too long before it comes out. What if Malfoy brings it up?"

"I don't think he will," said Ron, "Malfoy seems to decent now to do that," Ron shook his head slowly, "Wow, never in my life would I think I would use the words 'Malfoy' and 'decent' in the same sentence.

----------

"So, you are telling me that Pansy and Weasley are meeting every night in the astronomy tower?"

"That is what Bulstrode told me."

Blaise and Draco were walking through the halls, both full of chicken, potatoes, and puddings.

"Why would she tell you, wouldn't Pansy want her to keep it a secret?" asked Draco.

"Well, I think she has the impression I want to shag her. Where the hell she got that idea, I have no clue but, she is good for gossip."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You haven't, have you?" he asked with humor.

"_Hell_ no! Sorry, she is a nice girl and all, but, that is just wrong in so many ways Draco. Besides, I think Goyle fancies her. What do you say we do a bit of matchmaking," smirked Blaise.

Draco laughed, "Halloween Ball is next month. I think we can arrange something."

"Speaking of, any idea who you are going to take?" asked Blaise.

Draco shrugged. He hadn't really thought about it much. He had been too preoccupied trying to avoid Hermione, any other female was far from his mind, "Not really, you?"

"Well, I am thinking of asking someone. She is definitely a firecracker, but, I like that. She isn't too bad to look at either," he grinned.

Draco laughed, "Well, I'll be damned, Blaise Zabini has a crush?"

Blaise laughed, "I guess you can call it that, but Granger can be such a prude, I am not sure I could convince her to-" he stopped and realized Draco was no longer walking with him. He turned to see him a few steps back, "What?"

"_Granger_? _Granger_ Granger? Granger the book worm? That _Granger_?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, the only Granger in the school, why?"

Draco held his breath for a moment and then released quickly, "Oh, no reason. Look, I am going to get to the Head's Tower, I will see you later," he turned quickly and retreated the other way.

"Draco, wait, what's the deal," Blaise shouted out to no response, "What's _his_ deal?" he shrugged it off and headed off towards the dungeons.

Draco was unaware of just how fast he was walking. He stopped quickly and realized he had no clue why he was moving so fast. He thought quickly, _'why did that bother me so much. It's not like I like Granger. She has been such a bitch to me. I mean, she hasn't even thanked me for saving her life in June. But, I think she still has a bit of memory loss. No, I can't, it can't be.'_ Draco whispered to himself, "I can't be jealous, can I?"

A/N: Yes, that is the end of the chapter. Sorry folks. Wanted to get you something before the weekend. Hope you liked it! R&R!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Will You?

**A/N: Alright, and here we go again. I had a bunch of ideas for this chapter come to me this weekend, unfortunately, I can't remember all of them. So...I will try my best to make it a good one.**

Chapter 6: Will you?

Hermione was laid out on the floor of her Head's common room, several books and pieces of parchment around her. She had completely lost track of time after diving head first into her homework straight after work. Every now and again, her mind would wonder out of reality and the image of Blaise staring at her from across the Great Hall during breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday for she answered shortly as she rolled up her parchment and placed it carefully into her school bag.

"Oh, well, it's Thursday," said Draco, "I figured we still hadn't met yet, and we better get to work on the Halloween Ball, what do you say?"

Hermione nodded her head slowly, "Yes, we probably should, let me clean up my school work and we can get started.

Twenty minutes past when Hermione came out of her room. She had gotten a bit more comfortable, choosing to slip into her pajama pants and her white tank top, her favorite sleeping attire. With several pieces of parchment, a quill in hand and her e's essay," she answered shortly as she rolled up her parchment and placed it carefully into her school bag.

"Oh, well, it's Thursday," said Draco, "I figured we still hadn't met yet, and we better get to work on the Halloween Ball, what do you say?"

Hermione nodded her head slowly, "Yes, we probably should, let me clean up my school work and we can get started.

Twenty minutes past when Hermione came out of her room. She had gotten a bit more comfortable, choosing to slip into her pajama pants and her white tank top, her favorite sleeping attire. With several pieces of parchment, a quill in hand and her wand behind her ears, she took a seat at the oversized arm chair in front of the fire.

"You're going to lose an ear if you do that," quipped Draco, "that's awfully dangerous."

Hermione huffed, "I am a bit more careful than some, I do it all the time, now, should we get started?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, now, about the decorations, best leave that up to me. My mother always asked me opinions on such matters, I feel I have become quite good at it. I thought I would-what? Why are you laughing?"

Hermione was in a silent fit of laughter, causing Draco to have a small twinge of happiness. She's got dimples when she is laughing. He had never been this close to her to before to see this. Hermione hiccupped out a response, "N-nothing, it's nothing," she slowly calmed down, "Alright, we will let you do the decorations. Now, in regard to refreshments-"

"No, I am not satisfied with that answer. You obviously found something pretty funny in me talking about decorating."

"No, I won't say, you will just get mad at me," she said defiantly, "We really need to finish this, now we can make a list for the house elves and-Malfoy, where are you going?"

Draco had stood from the couch and was headed to his bedroom, "I want to know why you were laughing, just tell me and we can finish this meeting."

"Oh, don't be so childish, it's just, oh alright," she fidgeted slightly, "It was funny, you, Draco Malfoy, interested in interior design, and well, I just a," she began to laugh, "an image of you-"she couldn't talk anymore. She was laughing even harder.

Draco smiled, "So, basically, I sound like a fairy? Is that what you are saying," he asked trying to contain his laughter. What he had said earlier was replaying in his mind, he did seem to enjoy talking about it a little too much.

Hermione nodded, "Uhuh."

-----

An hour had now gone and went. Both Hermione and Draco were pleased with the work they had accomplished. There were four full parchments with ideas and lists of food, decorations and music selections.

Hermione stretched back slowly and yawned widely, "I am beat, I will see you in the morning," she gathered her papers and quill and made her way to her room.

"Goodnight," muttered Draco who was hunched over a parchment on which he was writing down the final touches to the refreshments menu.

Hermione was about to turn the knob to open her door when he spoke again, "Er-hey Granger?"

Hermione turned around to see Draco looking over at her, a sort of innocence in his eyes, her heart skipped just a bit, "Hmm?" she managed to mutter.

Draco put the parchment down and stood, "Well, I was wondering, if, are you going to the Ball? I mean, of course you are, um," Draco let out a nervous laugh, "Um, well, then I will see you there cause," he stopped quickly and looked around nervously trying to think of something to say. Suddenly a voice came into his head, 'what is wrong with you? You are being pitiful!' he looked over at Hermione who had a looked of confusion on her face, "We did good, you know tonight. No bickering, that's good."

Hermione was staring at him in awe, what had just happened? "Um, yes, it was alright."

"Right, well," Draco gathered his things and headed to his room, "Goodnight Granger," and without another glance at her he disappeared behind the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Hermione said to herself.

-----------

"Ron, take me to the ball."

Ron stopped kissing the gape of Pansy's neck and looked up at her, "Um, are you sure it's not too soon? You know, for people to know?" he asked nervously.

Pansy frowned and sat back out of his arms, "Are you ashamed of me Ron?" she asked quietly.

"What? No, not at all! Why would you say that?"

She shrugged, "Well, it's your idea that we sneak off every night. So no one sees us. Some day's I just wish we could walk together, hand in hand, for everyone to see. It's not fair to me, to have to hide how I feel about you, how we feel about each other."

Ron grabbed her hand, "Pansy, I just am not sure this school is ready for a Gryffindor and Slytherin couple. It would be the first and well, I am not sure I, we want the ridicule."

Pansy pulled her hand from his and stood, "No, I can't do this anymore. Either you are happy to be with me or not, I won't do this."

"But Pansy, I-"

She swept past him and ran out the Astronomy tower door to leave Ron sitting there by himself, the moon the only source of light. He leaned back against the stone wall and closed his eyes. He was being selfish and he knew it. He hadn't meant to get so attached to Pansy, but it had happened. Since the first night they had stumbled up to the Tower and shared their first kiss. As much as he wanted to deny it, he had true, powerful feelings for Pansy Parkinson.

-----------

When Hermione woke the next morning, she could hear Draco leave the tower. She thought back to the night before and remembered how strangely he was acting just before they went to bed. She got out of bed and got dressed, still pretty tired. Her and Draco had been up until at least one in the morning.

She was making her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast when Ginny came up behind her, scaring her half to death, "Ginerva Weasley! Never do that again, you scared the hell out of me," screamed Hermione as she stopped walking to catch her breath.

Ginny laughed, "Sorry Herm, just messing with you. Have a good night?" she asked as they began walking again.

"I am so tired. Malfoy and I stayed up until one!" exclaimed Hermione.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Really, so how was it? Is he as good as I've heard?"

It took Hermione a moment before she realized what Ginny what talking about, "Gin! That is horrible! We stayed up meeting about the Halloween Ball."

"Oh is that what they call it these days," chirped Ginny as she elbowed Hermione in the arm.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ginny, Malfoy is the last person I would want to do that with. That is just wrong in so many ways."

Ginny laughed and the girl continued towards the Great Hall. They entered and joined Harry and Ron who were already halfway through their pancakes and sausage, "Thanks for waiting for me you guys," whined Ginny as she took a seat next to Harry.

"Sorry baby, but Ron practically kidnapped me," said Harry as he tilted his head to Ron, "Said he would eat my arm if I didn't come with him."

Ron laughed with his mouth full of pancake, spewing several pieces onto Hermione, "orry ermione," he murmured.

Across the hall Draco was trying to avoid a conversation with Blaise, who seemed to by trying to get some advice from him, "So mate, should I go ask her now, or wait till class, or should I pull her aside in the halls? Hey, are you listening to me?"

Draco broke his eye contact with his breakfast and looked over a hopeful looking Blaise, "Hmm? Sorry, who are you talking about?"

Blaise rolled his eyes and leaned in closer, "Granger you knut head, when should I ask her?"

Draco tried to hide his frustration, but at the same time was wondering why this was still bothering him, "Do what you feel like, mate, I don't care. It's your life."

Blaise slapped a hand to Draco's back, "Great, then I will do it now."

Draco dropped his fork, "What!? NO, not now!" his voice had risen ten times louder.

Blaise laughed, "Like you said, it's my decision," he stood from his seat, "wish me luck."

Draco grabbed at his robes, "No, not now, don't ask her."

But it was too late, Blaise had tugged free and was already halfway to the Gryffindor table. Draco put his head in hands and watched cautiously through a small slit between his fingers.

Hermione was taking a bit of her pancakes when she noticed Ginny's eyes following something behind her. She looked at her curiously, but she soon figured it out.

"Hello all!" said a cheery male voice.

"Hey Zabini," said Harry quickly followed by Ron and a friendly nod.

Hermione didn't move from her eye contact with Ginny who was turning bright red trying to control any laughter. Hermione decided at that moment, it was a mistake to tell her about the daily staring Blaise had been giving her. She then felt the bench give a little as he sat next to her, "Morning Granger, nice morning, isn't it?"

Hermione took in a deep breath and turned towards him, meeting quickly with his piercing blue eyes, "Er-yes beautiful. Good morning Blaise."

Blaise smiled and Hermione felt her heart start to beat faster, "Listen, said Blaise, I was thinking," his eyes never left Hermione's, not caring of the audience they had acquired, "What do you say you accompany me to the Halloween Ball?"

Hermione's heart nearly jumped into her throat. She stared at him in shock and looked around to the faces of Harry and Ron who looked to be in utter shock themselves, and then to Ginny, who's smile could not have been wider. She gave Hermione a reassuring nod.

Hermione looked back to Blaise, who looked to be getting a bit more nervous with her hesitation. After a long while, Hermione opened her mouth to answer him, "Well..."

----------

A/N: Hahahah! I still got it in me...A mean, mean cliffy! I am so cruel. I enjoy this so much. R&R puh-lease!!!

Love you all!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I see you all liked that little cliffhanger I left for you guys...hehe...I enjoyed reading the reviews. I doubt you guys are on the edge of your seats but, here we go...**

Chapter 7: Jealousy

"Well..." Hermione's eyes moved over to the Slytherin table where she saw Draco's face in his hands. Draco knew what Blaise was doing, and he didn't look too pleased about it. Draco dropped his hands and their eyes met for longer than either intended.

"Um, Hermione?" Blaise waved a hand in front of her face breaking her connection with Draco.

Hermione shook her head slowly and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked back to Blaise, "Can I get back with you on that? I need some time, you know, to think about it."

The smile on Blaise's face faltered for a moment, but turned back up, "Not a problem, take your time," he took her hand in his, "I hope you will say yes," he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly.

Ron choked slightly on his orange juice. Soft giggles emitted from Ginny and Lavender which quickly stopped with a quick glare from Hermione.

-------------

"I am sure she will say yes, well, no, she will, I am sure of it," Blaise looked over at Draco who was pouring his dragon's sweat into his cauldron, "why are you so quiet, mate?"

It took a moment for Draco to realize he was talking to him. He had done his best to not hear a word Blaise had been saying, "_Huh_? What? _Oh_, um, just concentrating, sorry."

Blaise raised a curious eye at Draco, "What is up with you lately, Draco. You have been acting really strange."

Draco continued stirring his ingredients in his cauldron, "It's nothing. I have just had my mind on N.E.W.T's, that's all. And my Head Boy duties are taking up some time as well," with out realizing it, Draco's eyes moved over to the table where Hermione and Lavender were working on their assignments.

Blaise caught this, "Draco, do you have a _thing _for Granger?" he whispered.

"What? _No_! Why would...what makes you...that's just stupid," he replied with a nervous laugh.

"Right, well, then, you don't mind that I asked her to the ball then?" asked Blaise.

Draco hesitated and shook his head, not saying another word. Blaise hit his back playfully, "Great, well," Blaise poured a sample of his potion into a small vile, "I will see you at dinner than."

He cleared out his cauldron with a flick of his wand, grabbed his bag and took his work up to Professor Snape.

Draco glowered at his back, mad at himself for being so jealous of him. He refused to believe that he himself truly liked Hermione. But it was becoming harder to deny everyday.

-------------

Hermione entered the portrait hole to see Draco lounging in front of the fireplace, "Hey, I didn't see you at dinner, so I thought I would bring up some food for you."

With out moving his eyes from the fire, he grunted a soft, "Thank you."

Hermione looked curiously and moved over to him. She put down the tray of food in front of him and sat in the chair next to him, "Could you believe that horrible potion we had to brew today? It smelled like old, moldy socks," laughed Hermione. Draco gave a small nod and grunt. Hermione continued, "I don't know how anyone expects that to be able to cure hiccups. _I_ certainly wouldn't drink it."

Another grunt emitted from Draco. Hermione felt her frustration rise, "Malfoy, can I ask you a serious question?"

This got a bit more attention, but he hid it from her, "What?" he asked sternly.

"Look, if you are going to give me an attitude, forget it," said Hermione.

Draco sat up and looked at her, "what do you need to ask?" he asked more politely.

Hermione fidgeted abit, "Well, er, Blaise asked me to the Ball and-"

Draco rolled his eyes, "So?"

"What is your problem?" asked Hermione, her anger rising.

"I don't have a problem," said Draco as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I think you have a major problem. You have been a major ass today, ever since this morning...you knew he was asking me didn't you?"

Draco hesitated and then nodded, "I tried to stop him, I knew he was going to make an ass out of himself."

"What makes you think he did," Hermione asked as she stood.

Draco stood as well, "Look, go to the bloody Ball with him, I really don't give a damn. It's none of my business."

"You know what," said Hermione softly.

"What?"

"I think you're jealous," grinned Hermione.

"Excuse me? I don't think so, why would I be jealous. You're just a...a..."

"A what?" asked Hermione as she folded her arms.

Draco glared at her. He hated that he was being such an ass, but he would not admit to being jealous. He didn't mean to, and he would regret it right away, but he could not hold the words back, "You're nothing but a filthy mudblood and if Blaise wants to embarrass himself with you by his side that is his problem not mine."

The room was deadly silent. Hermione's eyes were slowly filling with tears, finally she spoke choking on her words, "I really was willing to give you a chance, guess I was right all along. You are a spoiled little brat," she glared at him one last time. She swept past him and into her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Draco jumped as the door slammed. He hung his head and collapsed back onto the couch. He rubbed his face with his hands, whispering to himself, "You little asshole, what have you done?"

-------------

Draco rose to Hermione opening her bedroom door. He opened his eyes slightly and watched her exit through the portrait hole. He had fallen asleep on the couch, not realizing how tired he was. The house elves that had come during the night, had covered him with a blanked and had cleared the tray of food Hermione had brought up for him the night before. Draco rose and made his way to his bedroom to get ready for classes.

"Hey mate, why didn't you come to dinner?"

Draco took a seat between Goyle and Blaise in the Great Hall, his stomach growling at him, "I got caught up in some homework."

Blaise nodded, "Alright, hey did you see Granger last night?"

"Briefly," muttered Draco has he served himself some bacon.

"Well, she didn't say anything, you know, about me, did she?" he asked hopefully.

Draco shook his head, "I don't recall."

Suddenly, a familiar laugh came from the Gryffindor table. Draco looked up to see Hermione and Ginny talking and laughing, about what, he wasn't sure. He felt a sudden twinge in his stomach as she got up from her seat and headed toward the Slytherin table. He pretended not to notice.

"Good morning, all," she said cheerfully. This was met with a few _'heys'_ and _'what's up.'_ Draco however didn't say anything and continued on his bacon and eggs.

"Good morning, Granger," said Blaise, "sleep well last night?"

"Very well, thank you Blaise," Hermione smiled, "I need to get to Arithmancy, but I just wanted to let you know, I would love to go to the Halloween Ball with you."

Draco raised his head quickly, his heart beating fast, "_You would_?" he quickly brought a hand to his mouth, not meaning to say this aloud. He darted his eyes around and went back to his breakfast.

"Er-"Blaise looked curiously over at Draco. He looked back to Hermione, "Great, wonderful, why don't you meet me Saturday, about one, and we can discuss it further."

Hermione nodded, "It's a date," she turned on her heels and headed out the door.

At those three words, Draco felt the sudden urge to be sick.

---------------

A/N: Alright, hope you liked it. It's mediocre. Let me know what you think, R&R!!


	8. Chapter 8 Revelations

**A/N: Hey faithful reviewers, I just have a special message to one of my fave fic others, so bare with me;**

**VBC I am so sorry my chapters are not longer. Since I moved into my new apartment, I haven't had access to a computer other than at work, so, I try to get what I can out. I really wish I could make them longer, but, being the slacker I am, it's bad enough I am doing them at work... )**

**Anyways, here is another chapter, hope you all enjoy it!!**

Chapter 8: Revelations

Hermione and Ginny were in the library, their books spread along the table. Since Hermione's fight with Draco, she tried to avoid their common room as much as possible. She missed the fireplace and soft carpet, but it was worth not having to endure another argument.

She was trying her best to finish an essay for Arithmancy, but with Ginny's insistent talking of her date to the Ball, she was having troubles, "So, what do you think your costumes are going to be?_ Ooh_, maybe you two should go as a historic couple of the past, like Anthony and Cleopatra, _or _Romeo and Juliet, _or_ Siegfried and Roy?" Hermione looked up and Ginny giggled, "Just trying to get your attention, you alright?"

Hermione smiled and put her quill down, "Yeah, fine. So, what are you and Harry planning to where?"

Ginny frowned, "_Well_, he's stuck on this whole thing with that Muggle superhero, Superman, and Lacy Lane."

"You mean, _Lois_ Lane?" said Hermione with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess, but I really want to go as Peter Pan and Wendy, either way he has to wear tights, but, he thinks Superman is more manly," she sighed loudly, "I just don't know what I am going to-"Ginny's eyes moved to the entrance of the library, "Well, looks like Malfoy has found a date to the Ball."

Hermione turned quickly in her chair to see Draco standing very close to a girl she recognized as a sixth year from Ravenclaw, "That's nice," muttered Hermione. She turned back and continued on with her essay.

"What's her name, oh yeah, Sara Yates, she is very pretty. They look good together, what do you think?"

Hermione shrugged, "I guess."

"_Ooh_, he just kissed her on the cheek. Oh, there goes Pince, chasing them out. This is quite entertain- , What's wrong?"

Hermione had risen and was gathering her things, "Nothing, I just, I'm tired, I want to get to bed."

"But, you haven't finished your essay."

"I don't care, I'll finish it at breakfast," she finished gathering her things and threw her bag over her shoulder, "Goodnight Gin."

Ginny watched Hermione as she slipped through the door, barely taking notice of Malfoy and Sara, who had found a spot right outside the library door, "_Watch it_!" screeched Sara.

Soon after, Harry entered the library and joined Ginny at the table, "Hey, what's up with Hermione, she just stormed past me, had the most hateful look on her face. She was mumbling something like _'stuck up ass.'_"

Ginny kissed him hello, "Oh, it's nothing, she just has a thing for Malfoy is all."

-------------

Hermione had made her way to the Head's Tower, somewhat confused as to why she had stormed out of the library. Her head was filled with denials of any feelings for Draco. Her head was swimming and she barely noticed anyone was at the entrance to the tower until she was right in front of him.

"Evening," said Blaise with a grin, "You alright, you look a bit upset," he said with a look of concern.

"Oh, hey, no, I am fine," she looked at him curiously, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "Just thought I would say goodnight is all. And thank you for accepting my invitation."

"Oh, it's not problem," Hermione suddenly had a thought, "Would you like to come in for a bit?"

Blaise smiled wide, "I would love to."

Hermione said the password and they entered the tower, "Have a seat, I am just going to get into more comfortable," Blaise nodded and took a seat on the fluffy couch.

Hermione emerged from her room a few minutes later in comfortable sweats and a t-shirt. She took a seat on the opposite end of the couch, a good distance from Blaise, who didn't seem to like that much, "Come on, I _don't_ bite," he patted the cushion next to him.

She smiled nervously and scooted over next to him and he put an arm around her neck, "So," said Hermione, "How was your day?"

Blaise laughed, "It was alright. I have to admit, I was a bit on cloud nine all day, ever since breakfast."

Hermione blushed, "I'm glad-"she heard the entrance to the tower open. She quickly turned and planted her lips on Blaise, who gladly accepted them. He put his arms around her and the kissing was more intense.

Someone cleared their throat and they broke apart, "Oy, Draco my man, how's it going?" said Blaise with a grin.

"Er-Sorry to interrupt, I'll just go to-"

"No," Hermione stood up, "No need, I am just on my way to bed," she bent over and kissed Blaise once more on the lips, "Goodnight," she whispered. She straightened up and walked to her room. With out turning around she spoke to Draco, "Goodnight, _Malfoy_," and she disappeared into her room.

Draco's anger was building, but he did his best to contain it, "What a girl, damn good kisser," Blaise stood from the couch, "Well, mate, see you in the morning," he patted Draco on the back and exited the tower whistling.

Draco listened as Blaise's whistling got fainter. He turned to Hermione's door and felt a sudden urge to pound on it and curse at her. But he soon realized, he couldn't do that. He couldn't admit to her that he was falling for her.

------------

"Ginny?"

She jumped in shock and looked to her new visitor, "Oh, hey Malfoy, you scared me."

Draco smiled, "Sorry, hey do you have a minute?"

Ginny quickly gathered her papers and invited Draco to sit, "What's up? Shouldn't you be in Potions right now?"

"Er-yeah, Professor Snape asked me to retrieve a book for him," he rolled his eyes, "these days I seem to be more of his 'do monkey' than favorite student."

"Well, he no longer has to, you know, worry about your father so," she smiled, "he is showing his true hate for you."

Draco laughed, "Hey, you've got a point there."

There was a quick fall of silence, and then Ginny spoke, "Did you have to ask me something?"

Draco shrugged, "Well, um, I was wondering, do you know why Hermione is going with Zabini to the Ball? I mean, I didn't even think she liked him, but I guess I was wrong. I mean, she can't forgive me, why can she forgive him. He was an ass back then too-why are you laughing?"

"Hmm, oh, sorry. Look, I had no clue about any feelings she had for him. To be honest, I thought she fancied someone else, but, maybe not. Although, I still get the feeling she does.," she gathered her things and stood from her chair, "I better get back to Charms. I told Flitwick I would only be gone for a few minutes."

Draco reached over and stopped her, "Ginny, who is it you thought she liked?"

Ginny smiled sweetly, "Draco Malfoy, I should think that would be obvious," she winked at him and walked out of the library.

Draco watched her, dumbfounded, "She can't mean me, can she?"

-------------

A**/N: I know, I know, it's short, I am sorry. But, I hope you all still liked it! R&R please!!**

**Oh, and to my normal reviewers, me and my fiancée have broken things off. It just wasn't working out the way we planned. Him being in New Jersey and me in Florida was hard. But, that which doesn't kill us only makes us stronger....right?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hey all! I am not too sure what happened when I uploaded that last chapter, but it repeated some stuff. I apologize for that. It wasn't like that when I put it up.**

**Now, back to the story!**

Chapter 9: Sweet!!

Ron and Harry sat amongst books and parchments in the Gryffindor common room, both rereading each other's essay assignments for Transfiguration. They barely noticed Ginny enter through the portrait hole.

She sat next to Harry on the floor, a wide smile on her face. He looked up and gave her a weary look, "Why do you look like you are up to no good?" he asked.

She shrugged, "No reason, it's just been an _interesting_ day," smiled Ginny.

"How so?" asked Ron with out looking up from the parchment, "Who are you blackmailing _now_?"

"Blackmailing, where on _earth_ would you get the idea I was blackmailing anyone?"

Ron rolled his eyes and looked up at his only sister, "Seamus told me about the little proposition you made, you know, involving me and a certain Slytherin."

Ginny looked at him in shock, "So it's true then, you are shagging Parkinson!"

"Shhh, keep your voice down loud mouth! Besides, I am not shagging anyone!" he said in a hushed voice.

"Then how do you know-"

"Just leave it be, alright Ginny. Even if I was before, I am not now, so just forget about it," muttered Ron. He shot Harry and Ginny warning looks and went back to Harry's essay.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in shock. Ron and Pansy? The rumors were true, but why didn't Ron tell his best friend?

"Ron, I don't want to piss you off but, why didn't you bother telling me about this?"

Ron took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Harry, I was stupid. I hid it because I didn't want people to talk about me, about the Gryffindor/Slytherin couple. It was selfish and I messed up. Pansy won't even talk to me any more," he shook his head slowly and handed Harry his essay, "This looks fine, I am going to get to bed," he put his books and parchments into his school bag and stood from the floor. He was making his way towards the dorms when he turned around, "Just for the record, I really do care about her, and now it's too late. I only have myself to blame."

He turned back and headed up the stairs. Ginny and Harry were deadly silent. They hadn't seen him this worked up over a girl since him and Hermione fell apart the previous year.

"We need to do something Harry," whispered Ginny.

Harry shook his head forcefully, "_No_, no way Gin, this is between Ron and Pansy and we shouldn't get involved."

"But Harry, it's not fair to just sit by and-"

Harry held up his hand, "No, Ginny, we won't do anything. Please promise me you won't do anything."

Ginny smiled and stood from her spot next to him, "Alright, I promise, I won't talk to Ron about getting back with Pansy, promise.

"Good to hear-WAIT, Ginny!"

But it was too late. Ginny had already made her way up to her dormitory.

-------------------

"Pass me the jelly will you Ginny?" asked Ron as he, Harry and Ginny sat eating breakfast. It had been a week since that night in the common room. Neither one of them mentioned it again. Ginny had denied any plan of speaking with Pansy to Harry. He barely believed her, but after a few days with out fireworks, he figured it was no longer an issue.

"Has anyone seen Hermione?" asked Harry.

"She is over eating breakfast with Blaise," said Ginny nonchalantly.

Harry and Ron both looked over at the Slytherin table, and sure enough, there was Hermione in a deep conversation with Blaise, whose arm was clinging around her shoulders.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I sit over her?"

The trio looked up quickly to see Draco standing there, a look of annoyance on his face, "Er-sure Malfoy, sit down."

Draco smiled at the invitation and took a seat next to Ron, "Thanks, Slytherin table is a bit full."

Harry looked quickly over to the Slytherin table where there were at least ten empty chairs, two just around Hermione and Blaise, "Er-no problem, so, Malfoy, you are taking Sara Yates to the ball, any idea what you are going to wear?"

Draco shrugged, "she is wearing some kind of fairy costume, I am not sure what I will be yet," he answered, not having much interest, "How about you guys?"

At this, Ginny's eyes lit up, "_Oooh_, well, I will be Wendy and Harry will be Peter Pan. Oh, it will be wonderful, my mum sent us some costumes. Harry even agreed to wear tights!"

Draco and Ron laughed as Harry's face reddened, "Ginny, they aren't _tights_, they are green _pants_."

Ginny rubbed Harry's back and kissed him on the cheek, "Right sweety, _pants_."

As breakfast ended, Draco turned a curious eye over to the Slytherin table. Hermione and Blaise were in a close embrace and Draco cringed as their lips touched. They released and Hermione's eyes met with Draco's. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Blaise's hand, and walked with him out of the hall.

"You know she is just trying to make you jealous, right?" whispered a familiar voice.

Draco turned quickly to see Ginny smile at him before she walked off with Harry.

-------------

Draco was copying down the ingredients for the day's potion assignment, when Blaise tapped him on the shoulder, "Er-Draco, can we talk," he whispered to him.

"Sure Zabini, what's up?" answered Draco, his eyes still on the blackboard.

"Well, to be completely honest, you really have become an ass to me, ever since I started seeing Granger."

"I don't know what you're talking about Blaise. If I have been a bit distant, I told you, I am just very concerned about my Newts."

"Oh _bullshit_!" snapped Blaise.

A few people around them looked over, but Draco just ignored it. He turned and looked at Blaise, "If I have been treating you any different, it's an accident."

Blaise smirked, "I know what's up with you Draco, I am not stupid."

Draco's mouth turned into a sneer, "Really? What is that?"

Blaise moved in closer, "My plan is working Draco, she thinks I am really falling in love with her," Blaise let out a sinister chuckle, "I am only trying, quite well in fact, to get the little mudblood in the sack."

Blaise had barely finished the last word when Draco's fist made contact to Blaise's jaw, "NEVER! _NEVER_ SAY THAT AGAIN!!" shouted Draco.

Blaise was on the floor, holding his jaw and sneering up at Draco. Hermione ran over and knelt next to him, "Are you okay Blaise?" she turned her head up and glared at Draco, "What the _hell_ is your problem?"

Snape had made his way through the crowd, "Mr. Malfoy, as entertaining as it was to see you do that, twenty points from Slytherin. Miss Granger, please accompany Zabini to the hospital wing," Snape turned on his heel and returned to his desk.

Hermione helped Blaise up slowly, "Thank you beautiful," he whispered. With one last smile at Draco he turned out of the classroom with his arms around Hermione.

Draco watched them leave the room with pure hatred. Harry and Ron made their way over to him, "What did he say," asked Ron cautiously.

Draco shook his head slowly, "Trust me, you don't want to know."

------------------

**A/N: Alright, another Friday, another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**It's been a crazy week with the election. I won't say who I voted for, but I will say, I was not too upset on Wednesday. Hope I don't lose any "fans" with that comment, but I just hope you still read the story!**

Please R&R!!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yes, I know, where the heck have I been? Sorry it's been so long. Work has been absolutely crazy the past few weeks. I hope you enjoy the next chappie!!**

Chapter 10

"Professor, can we speak with you for a moment?"

Harry, Ron and Ginny had met up with Dumbledore in the Great Hall just after dinner. They figured now, was as good a time as any to speak to him about Hermione. Her ignorance of the final moments of the battle was getting hard to ignore.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, what can I do for you?" he asked with a sweet smile.

"Er-well sir, it's Hermione, we believe she may still have a bit of memory loss from the Final Battle," whispered Harry.

Dumbledore raised a curious brow, "_Do_ you, why is that."

"Well," said Ron, "she doesn't seem to recall the fact that Malfoy saved her from Lucius. She treats him as if he wasn't anymore a hero than anyone else."

Dumbledore listened in interest, slowly stroking his beard, "Ah, I see, have you tried to mention this to her?"

"A _few_ times," said Ginny, "She looks at us like we have three heads."

Dumbledore nodded and let out a sigh, "Well, I am afraid, the only way for her to remember is to let it come back on its own."

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at each other in confusion, "But Professor, isn't there some kind of spell or potion that can do that?" asked Ron.

"Of course there is Mr. Weasley, but, the best thing for Hermione is to let it come to her when she is truly ready," the trio still looked confused, "when it is time for her to remember she will, I assure you. Until then, I am afraid, all you can do is wait."

Harry, Ron and Ginny were making their way back to Gryffindor Tower, confused by Dumbledore's 'expert' opinion.

"So, we're just supposed to wait for her memory to just automatically come back, how does that make sense? I mean, what if it never does," said Ron.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I guess Dumbledore knows best."

"That's _crap_," squealed Ginny.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Ron and Harry together.

"Well, it is, I mean, what if Ron is right, what if it never comes back? I mean, there has got to be something we can do to-Hey Hermione!"

Ginny cut the conversation short as Hermione made her way towards them, "Hey you guys, I was just looking for all of you."

"What's up," asked Harry casually.

"Well, do you two happen to know why exactly Malfoy found it necessary to hit my boyfriend in Potions today?"

"Your _boyfriend_? Since when has Zabini been your boyfriend?" asked Ron.

"As of two hours ago when I helped him to the hospital wing. Now, I know you two have become friends with the little ferret, so, why did he do it?"

"He didn't say, he said we didn't want to know," said Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Really? Well, I guess I will just have to ask him myself. Goodnight," she smiled sweetly at them and made her way to the Head's tower.

"Hey Hermione," called out Ginny.

Hermione turned around to her, "Yes?"

"Did you ask Blaise why Malfoy hit him?"

Hermione looked curiously at her, "_Of couse_ I did, he said he didn't know, it just came out of nowhere, goodnight," she turned back around and continued to her tower.

Ginny looked over at Harry and Ron, "That's funny, I always thought Blaise had blue eyes, not_ brown_."

"Huh?" stammered Harry and Ron.

"Well, he is obviously full of crap."

----------------------

Draco sat in front of the fire in the Head's common room reading his latest Transfiguration lesson. He heard the door to the tower open and watched as Hermione entered the room. He looked her up and down for a moment and returned his eyes back to his reading, "Have a good day?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't give me that, that, nice guy bullshit, Malfoy!"

"_Tsk_, _tsk_, such language. Don't let Blaise hear you talk like that, he only likes sophisticated ladies."

"Shove it, Blaise likes me just the way I am, he is my _boyfriend_ afterall."

Draco's eyes moved over to her in an instant, "Boyfriend? Did you say _boyfriend_?"

"Yes, I did," she said with a sweet innocence, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Draco shrugged, "None of my business," once again he looked back at his book.

Hermione huffed, "So, would be so kind to tell me why you found it necessary to punch my boyfriend today?"

Without looking up from his reading he answered her, "Why don't you ask him?"

Hermione put her hands on her hips, "I did, he said he had no idea, said it came out of know where."

Draco laughed, "Figures."

Hermione scowled at him, "What is _that_ suppose to mean?"

Draco closed his book and looked over at Hermione, "You really think I hit my friends randomly?"

Hermione shrugged, "Why not, you are who you are, it shouldn't really surprise me."

"Then that settles it, I hit one of my best friends because I am a Malfoy and I don't care about anyone but myself, is that it?"

"Sounds good to me," answered Hermione as she crossed her arms, a look of defiance on her face.

Draco stood quickly, startling her. He grabbed his book and shoved it into his bag. He walked over to her, his face coming just inches with hers, "Someday, Granger, you will remember, and you will know just exactly how I feel about you, then, maybe then, you will stop being such childish twit."

Hermione watched him walk away and slam his bedroom door behind him, her mouth open wide.

---------------

**A/N: TOO SHORT!! I know, I apologize from the bottom of my heart! But, it's been awhile since my last entry and I hated that you all were loosing sleep wanting to know what was going to happen next...hehe...**

**I hope you liked what I did give you. I will try not to make it so long next time.**

**Please R&R!!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Dance

**A/N: How was everyone's Thanksgiving weekend?? Mine was pretty crappy, but oh well. Now, I am ready for Christmas.**

**I know it's been way to long but here is the next chapter…enjoy!**

Chapter 11: The Dance

Draco put the finishing touch on his costume before heading down to make sure everything for the Halloween Ball was ready. He entered the Great Hall to find Hermione instructing several house elves on placement of the food and drinks. She looked beautiful, dressed in a long red dress that was covered in sequins. It formed around her body well and her hair was lying in bouncy curls underneath a set of horns she must have magically placed on top of her head. Her makeup was heavy but not overdone, her chocolate brown eyes accentuated well with her eye makeup. Draco held in a laugh as he noticed the red pointed tail that was hanging from the backside of her dress.

"Now, be sure to put the sandwiches before the meats, and put the cheese and grapes after the bread rolls, and-"

"Just make sure it all gets out and is accessible."

Hermione spun around and scowled at him, "I have a map of how I want the food table, _Malfoy_."

Draco chuckled, "Do you really think anyone is going to care what order the food is in Granger?" he asked rolling his eyes.

Hermione huffed and spun back around but the house elves had already retreated back to the kitchens. She turned slowly back around and looked him up and down, "What are you supposed to be?"

"The Phantom of the Opera, of course, and you are the devil, _hmm_, suits you well."

Hermione looked as though she was going to slap him but a sound from the doors stopped her, "Ah, the DJ is here," she swept passed him and his nostrils got a whiff of her perfume. He breathed in the scent of lavender and vanilla and quickly shook to attention, he had to meet Sara.

----------

"_Harry_! Come on already, we are going to be late!"

Ginny shouted up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Moments earlier, Ron had emerged in fits of laughter, trying to tell Ginny that Harry was refusing to come out.

"Harry Potter, you get your arse down here _right now_, or you can just forget about those plans we made in the Astronomy Tower!!"

There was still silence, but was soon broken by the squeak of a door opening. Harry walked slowly down the stairs quickly seeing Ginny and just behind her, Ron, who looked to be in tremendous pain from trying not to laugh.

Ginny's eyes widened, "Um, looks like mum made them a little tight."

"A _little_! Ginny! I look like I am about to perform in a ballet! I am not going down there like this!"

Ginny held up a hand, "Alright, alright," she reached into her pockets and drew out her wand. With a quick swish and mutter, Harry's tights had expanded into a looser pair of trousers.

Harry looked down in relief, "Thank you."

---------------

Hermione was waiting outside the Great Hall for Blaise, along with several others who were meeting their dates. She was about to head to the dungeons herself when someone walked up behind her and covered her eyes, "Such a beautiful little devil for Lord Lucifer."

Hermione spun around, a smile on her face. She held her breath in as she saw Blaise who was dressed in a tight red shirt and red pants. He had also zapped a pair of horn onto his head. Hermione did a double take, "You dyed your hair!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, red, what do you think?" he asked with a grin.

Hermione laughed, "It's different, um, you are changing it back, right?" she asked nervously.

He laughed, "If it makes you happy, I will."

He put an arm around her and guided her into the Great Hall. Hermione gleamed in pride. The decorations looked spectacular and the music was blaring and there were already a few couples dancing.

They walked towards a table when Blaise stopped suddenly, "what is it," she started but soon realized why he had stopped. She spotted Malfoy and Sara sitting at the table just ahead of them, "Blaise, let's just ignore him tonight, please?"

An hour went by and the dance had been a real success. Quite a few people had come up to her and raved about the food, decorations and music. She was on the dance floor with Ginny when a crowd of people was forming near the tables. Hermione reached her head around and ran quickly to where Malfoy and Blaise were close to throwing punches.

She made her way through the crowd, "Out of my way! I am Head Girl, _MOVE_!!"

She reached the two men and heard a few words, "Nice bruise, Zabini, goes well with your outfit."

"Shut it, Malfoy, I am prepared this time, come on, _try_ to hit me!"

"Blaise, NO!! Stop!" Hermione grabbed Blaise's arm, "Let's _go_!"

Blaise shook her off, "Stop Granger, this is between me and him, stay out of it, it's nothing to do with you!"

Draco laughed, "This has _everything_ to do with her and you know it!"

Hermione looked at him curiously, "What is he talking about Blaise?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Shut up would you!"

Hermione looked at him, her heart wrench. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Blaise…"

Blaise grabbed her by the wrist, as he did so, Draco lunged at him, "Let her go!"

Blaise quickly pushed Hermione down, her body falling hard on the concrete, her head followed suit and banged back against the floor.

Everything had gone dark. In the distance, she could hear shouting and screams. A human form was coming to her slowly. She studied the face and Lucius Malfoy came into view. Quickly, like a movie, a scene was taking place in front of her.

Lucius was standing over her throwing curses at her limp body. She felt something warm coming from the side of her mouth. She had tremendous pain in her gut. She reached down and felt something warm on her clothes. As she brought it back to her face, there was blood all over it.

A spell was shouted by someone who had just entered the room. Lucius' wand flew out of his hands and he turned to the new person in the room, "_Ah_, Draco, come to join the fun?"

"Get away from her father, I won't let you kill her."

Lucius laughed sinisterly, "She is two breaths away from death my son, it's no use, I have killed her."

"No!"

Draco shouted another spell at his father and Lucius fell backwards. Hermione soon felt someone pick her off the ground, "Hermione, Hermione talk to me."

She slowly opened her eyes. She looked into the face of her rescuer, "Draco, thank you."

She saw black again. Once again she heard voices and they were getting closer. She opened her eyes and found herself in the hospital wing.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Pansy were sitting around her. She looked at Pansy curiously, but she shook to attention.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently.

"I…I need to…"

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"I need to see Malfoy."

---------------

**A/N: Oh, that was fun! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I am sorry to say, but, the next chapter is the last, so keep an eye out! WE still need to know what the hell Pansy is doing with Ron!!**

**Please R&R!!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Cliche Ending

**A/N: Alright boys and girls, it hurts to do this, but this is the last chapter. I promise not to make it too short…**

**Also, I am going into fanfic retirement, for now. Things are pretty crazy nowadays at work and as I am sure you have noticed, I haven't had much time to do chapters as quickly.**

**I will try my damdest to come back and do another story, I just don't know when…**

**So, here we go, the final chapter tear Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 12: The 'cliché" ending**

"What did you say Hermione?"

Hermione sat up and looked around, "I need to see Malfoy! Where is he?"

Everyone looked at each other puzzled, "Er, Hermione, he just left to get some sleep. We insisted," said Harry.

"Yeah, he looked awful," said Ron as he shook his head slowly.

"What happened to him? Was he hurt?" asked Hermione.

"He," Pansy spoke quietly, "He's been up all night, in here, with you."

Hermione looked at her with confusion. Ginny cleared her throat and whispered, "Hermione, don't you remember? Blaise pushed you and you fell. You were knocked unconscious."

"Yeah, you've been out all night," said Harry.

Hermione then noticed the bright morning sun shining through the windows of the hospital wing. She closed her eyes and reached her hand to head. She felt the bandage that was wrapped to it and the large bump underneath it. She looked up at her friends, tears in her eyes, "I-I am such a bitch."

They all looked at her curiously, "What do you mean 'Mione?" asked Ginny as she continued rubbing her hand.

"He saved me…he saved me from his father…he saved my life," she finished softly.

Everyone looked at her in shock, "Hermione, you remember," said Ron puzzled.

She laughed lightly, "Guess I needed a good thump on the head to bring it back to me."

Her guests around her bed laughed nervously, "Guess so," said Ginny, "'Bout damn time though."

The five of them laughed louder now, and the mood was much lighter. Hermione looked back over at Pansy.

"Er-"she began but was cut off by Ron putting his arm around her shoulders.

"We are in love, and we are proud of it!" he declared.

Hermione laughed, "Well, I am happy for you, very," she smiled at Pansy, "Good luck with this one, he is a handful."

Pansy grabbed Ron's hand affectionately, "Oh, don't worry, I know."

The door to the hospital wing opened and the five teenagers looked at the new visitor. Blaise Zabini strolled in, a fake smile on his face, "Ah, you are up. Do you feel alright sweetheart?"

Before he could reach Hermione's bed, Harry and Ron stood and cut him off, "Where do you think you are going Zabini?" asked Harry.

Blaise smirked at him, "To see my girlfriend, Potter, do you have a problem with that?" he asked as he crossed his arms threateningly.

"As a matter of fact, he does," said Ron, "and so do I."

"And me," said Ginny as she stood next to Harry.

Pansy followed and stood next to Ron and grabbed his hand, "I do to, Zabini."

Blaise laughed loudly, "Parkinson? You and Weasley," he was laughing harder, "the rumors are true. Man Parkinson, I never thought you would stoop this low," he forcefully shoved Ron's shoulder.

Ron kept his footing and swatted his hand away, "You don't want to do that, trust me."

"Oh really, and what are you going to do about it?" Blaise stepped closer to Ron, who did the same.

"I'll show you what…" Ron pushed Zabini.

"STOP IT NOW!!" Hermione was out of bed and between the two of them instantly.

"Hermione, get back into bed, you're too weak," said Ron.

"Yes, sweetheart," said Blaise sweetly.

"Ron, please just, let it go, he is not worth it," said Pansy.

"Not until he apologizes to Hermione."

"And what exactly am I suppose to apologize for?"

"You knocked her unconscious, that's what for," shouted Ginny, her face turning red with anger.

"Oh," Blaise laughed heartily, "That was just a reminder of her place."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "My place? Please Blaise, tell me what my place is exactly."

"Yes, we are all curious Zabini, what is her place?" said Harry.

Blaise looked around at the five faces with amusement, "She's mine, of course, I own her, she does as I say, and it's that simple."

Before anyone had a chance to respond, Hermione swung at him and laid her fist hard into his jaw. Blaise fell backwards onto his rear and looked up at her, "Nice shot. That was about as good as Draco's."

"Get the hell out of here Zabini, before the rest of us gets a shot," said Ginny, her fist in a ball.

Blaise stood and smirked, "You were just a filthy little tease anyway, Mudblood," he turned on his heel and left.

Ginny was holding Harry back and Pansy was doing the same to Ron, "You're nothing but a giant horse's ass, Zabini," shouted Ginny.

The door to the hospital wing shut loudly, making them jump, "what a jerk," muttered Pansy.

"That's an understatement," said Ginny, "Hermione! Where do you think you are going?"

At this point Hermione was putting her shoes on, "I am going to see Malfoy," she stood and pressed her clothed down.

"No, you need rest," protested Harry.

"Harry, I have been resting all night, I am fine."

"Are you sure, I mean, we don't want you fainting on the way. The Head's tower is such a long walk," said Ginny with concern.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ginny, would it make you feel better if you and Pansy walked with me."

Ginny nodded excitedly, "Yes, it would."

"Fine, let's go," she began towards the doors.

Ginny kissed Harry goodbye and followed.

Pansy looked at Ron, a small blush to her face, "I am going with them."

Ron smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "Welcome to the club," he grinned.

She smiled at him again and joined Ginny who had joined Hermione at her side.

After the door closed, Harry looked over at Ron, whose eyes were still watching the door, a smile plastered to his face.

Harry shoved him playfully, "Man, you are already whipped, aren't you?"

Ron shoved him back, "Shut it, Potter," he turned around and sat on the bed Hermione had occupied, "She is greatest, isn't she."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Nah, Ginny is, but she could be a close second. So, are you finally going to tell me what happened?"

"What? Oh, well, it was right after you and Draco left with Hermione to bring her here. I was about to go over to Blaise and knock his lights out when she stopped me. She said she knew what I was going to do and I shouldn't. She didn't want me to risk being expelled, said she didn't want to spend the rest of the school year without me here."

"I just kind of looked at her and asked her if she still hated me," Ron stopped and laughed a bit, "She rolled her eyes and said she never hated me. She just wanted me to be able to appreciate her in front of everyone else as I did when were by ourselves," he stopped.

"And then?" asked Harry anxiously.

Ron blushed, "Well, I just grabbed her and kissed her."

Harry's mouth dropped, "Right there? In front of everyone?" Ron nodded. Harry formed a small smile, "I'm proud of you man."

Ron laughed, "That's not the best part,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it was kind of like film. Everyone round us just started clapping and whooping, you know cheering us on."

Harry laughed and Ron soon joined in.

----------

"What are you going to say to him Hermione?"

Ginny, Hermione and Pansy were just passing the Charms classroom, heading towards the Head's Tower.

"Hermione, are you listening to me?" asked Ginny

Hermione stopped abruptly, causing Ginny to almost run into her, "Ginny," said Hermione, "Please don't ask me that again, I am trying to think."

"Sorry," said Ginny sheepishly.

The three girls continued on, silent most of the way. After what seemed like just seconds to Hermione, they had reached the statue in front of the Head's Tower entrance.

Hermione stood staring at it, not moving or saying a word, "Hermione, are you alright," asked Pansy cautiously.

Hermione shook her head slowly, "I just don't know what to say, I was such a-a….argh!"

Hermione turned around and began walking away when Ginny and Pansy grabbed her, "where are you going?" they asked.

"I can't do this, I just can't do it. I can't go in there and just expect him to forgive me just like that, it's just so…so…cliché."

"Cliché? Hermione this isn't a movie, alright?" said Ginny, "You say what you want to say, and what ever happens, happens!"

Hermione looked from Ginny to Pansy, "What do you think?"

Pansy was in shock for a moment, then spoke clearly, "I have known how he's felt about you since the beginning of the term. Of course, he only tried to deny it, but I could see it in his eyes, Hermione, I mean, I have known Draco for a long time, and I have never seen him look at anyone," she stopped and slowly let out a breath, "I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you."

Hermione stared at her. She couldn't believe what Pansy was saying. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before. Suddenly, his face flashed before her. The face of the man that saved her, it was clear as day now.

Hermione faced the entrance and spoke, "Friendship and Love," the entrance opened and Hermione turned to Pansy and Ginny, "Thank you, I will be alright, from here."

She hugged Ginny tightly and then turned to Pansy. She put her arms around her and whisper in her ear, "Thank you."

She let go, took one last look at her companions and walked through the entrance.

"There she goes," said Ginny, "What do you suppose will happen?"

Pansy shrugged, "I don't know, but I have a good feeling that he will take her into his arms and kiss her passionately."

The girls laughed and began their retreat back to their boyfriends.

Hermione emerged into the common room she shared with Draco. It was empty. 'He's sleeping, I shouldn't-'

The door to Draco's bedroom opened and Draco emerged, wearing only his boxers. He suddenly realized Hermione was standing there. He smiled, but a frown soon followed, "What are you doing? You should be resting," he said in a scolding manner.

Hermione laughed, "You sound like everyone else. I am fine, not weak at all."

"But, you should still be resting, you took a nasty hit to the head," by that point he had made his way over to her. He reached up and softly caressed the back of her head.

She grabbed him by the wrist, "Draco, look, I had a-well, I guess you can say flashback."

"A flashback? Really?"

"Yeah, you were there, and so was your father. Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

She was cut off by Draco grabbing her hand, "Don't, please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Apologize," he took her other hand into his, "It's not necessary."

"Draco, it is! I was such a bitch, I don't deserve to even talk to you after how I treated you!"

"Would you be quiet already," he said, "you've already given me the best apology I could get."

"And what's that," she asked lowering her head, her eyes watching their feet.

Draco lifted her chin with his finger, "You've called me Draco three times now, and it didn't even phase you. Do you know how long I have wanted you to call me by my first name?"

She smiled, "I suppose awhile now, huh?"

He nodded, "Yes," he grabbed her face gently and pressed his lips to hers.

After allowing this for a few moments, Hermione backed away. She started laughing, "you know what?"

"What's that," he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Salazar Slytherin must be rolling in his grave right now. First Pansy and Ron, and now, you and me."

Draco laughed, "I would suppose so."

He pulled her to him and they embraced.

-----------

**A/N: Alright, was that a bit cheesy? Oh Well! That's just what you get from a hopeless romantic like me!**

**I am truly going to miss writing for you guys, but as I said, I promise, I will be back! When I have time, I hope to write a sequel to this story.**

**Please let me know what you think of the final chapter.**

**Goodbye for now!!**

**Rosafinch**


End file.
